Lost Forever
by Sasuke's Kanojo
Summary: What happenes when a Vampire from Edwards past that Bella doesn't know about returns and is seeking revenge on Edward by using Bella. Will Edward be too late to save her or will she be lost forever...?BellaXEdward.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first Non-anime related fan fiction so bared with me...I really wanted to make a Twilight fan fiction coz its one of the GREATEST books I ever read….and I read a lot of books. Like Vampire Kisses…its also a graphic novel. I give it a thumbs up it's a lot like Twilight but the definition of vampire is different….They can sleep pfft and they don't twinkle in the sunlight. Well lets get on with the fan fiction. Please remember I haven't done any POV's for a large amount of time so I apologize ahead of time **

* * *

** CHAPTER ONE BOOYAH!!**

* * *

** My sweet love Bella Swan.**

** POV: Edward (the hottest vampire alive-wait dead.**

* * *

My sweet Bella. I wonder what she is doing with Alice at the moment. Probably in my loves words 'shopping in hell'. Bella always did hate it when people buy her things and when she is forced to go shopping with my energizer bunny of a sister Alice.

Hmm I might want to go hunting before she gets back. Maybe I could go with Emmett and Jasper. Or I could try and help Carlisle at the hospital. I wonder when she will get back my sweet love who I would give up my immortal life for in a blink of a human eye.

I remember when I first laid my eyes on her. Oh I tried so hard to stop the monster inside of me under control. I wanted to drink her blood, but I wouldn't give up my family secret that easy.

I tried so hard to get away from her but her sent was to appealing. So I finally gave in and decided to talk to her. I thought so little of myself but she was like a goddess unlike any other. So we became close almost instantly.

Before I knew it we became too close. My family warned me but I didn't listen. But Alice cheered me on. Said it was about time I found someone. I laughed. But one trip she went on blew up. It was a trip down to Port Angels I almost let the thing inside me out. When I saw those men after my Bella of course at the time we weren't even dating. But I wanted to do nothing more than to rip them to shreds.

Once she was in the car I was a little surprised to find out that she wasn't afraid. Here she was about to be attacked by a group of men who were thing thoughts I didn't want them to think and she wasn't afraid the least!

Then my thoughts drifted past all the times we kissed I watched he sleep,her voice in her sleep calling out to me. Oh how I wanted to read her mind to find out what she was dreaming of. But my thoughts brought me to the time Rosalie told me the news that crushed me in an instant. My dear Bella jumped off a cliff and drowned. I was shaking, so hard Emmett had to hold me down to stop it.

I couldn't believe it, no not my sweet love of my life Bella gone. Out of my reach forever. I couldn't handle it so I jumped on the next plane to Volterra I was on my way to my death. My family kept trying to contact me, but I wouldn't listen.

But the moment I was about to step into the light in Volterra a beautiful voice stopped me.

At first I thought I was in hell. But then why would Bella be here, she could do no wrong. Was she here because she loved me? No that wouldn't be right, but then she said:

"_I'm not dead" She interrupted "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. The can't_ _be far away!" She struggled in my strong arms, my brow furrowed in confusion. What was going on if I wasn't dead than why was Bella in my arms and speaking to me?_

"_What was that?" I asked politely to my loving angel._

"_We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi—"_

I was happy so happy that she was alive we were still together! But I had to keep her safe from the Volturi. But then My memories brought me back, way back before I met Bella to the year(I forgot when they met everyone so yeah tell me if I'm wrong) 1950s where we had are new brother as a new member as a Cullen. His name was Demetry. He was young with Black locks and when he was human dark green eyes. He was very curious as a human he wonder what would happen if you changed something like a human into another animal or another thing or creature.

He was dying. He was shot in the chest by a gun. It was a robbery and he was just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time so Carlisle decided to change him. Demetry was also granted a power much like my sister and me. He could transform anything into anything he wished.

Two years went by and he was no longer a newborn. Demetry was very competitive and hated to lose. So he challenged me too a fight. I obliged. But I won in the end. He was a rather good opponent but I later found out that it was all in grave. I remembered his exact words before he left the family:

"_Edward Cullen You will rue the day that you defeated me! I will make you pay by taking away the most precious thing in your life! Mark my word YOU WILL PAY!!" He yelled as he vanished into thin air._

Those words didn't bother me I had nothing to worry about. At the time the only I thought to be precious in my life was my family. Now I have Bella and nothing could take her away from me because I was-no wait am strong enough to protect her and our love could get us threw anything!

Until later much later I found out how wrong I was when Demetry showed up…………

* * *

**What did you think? Well I think I spelled Demetry's name wrong so if it is tell me so I can fix it. Please Review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heheh Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and thanks to people who looked at my twilight story……I didn't think I'd actually get this many reviews or people actually reading it first off the bat…well thank you for reviewing and this fan fiction is all me…..Miyu didn't want to do it coz she wants to wait till Breaking Dawn to read and write fan fictions involving Twilight but like me she is 100 team EDWARD!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

** The Phone call…….**

** Edward's POV again…you know you love it!**

* * *

All was well. My brothers and I were traveling in my Volvo (sp?) And that's when Emmett spoke up.

"Hey _Eddie._" He smirked. God I hated that name he always called me that before he made a bet.

"What _Emmy?_" I smirked. I knew he would hate it just as much as I hate being called Eddie.

"Grrr" He growled at me. "Shut up you love sick puppy."

"Get on with it Emmett." I said impatient. Not really I was just really annoyed with him and was really bored without my Bella around.

"Well how about a bet with me and _Jazzy? _" He asked using Alice's pet nickname for Jasper.

I swear I could hear Jasper hiss in the back seat. "About what?"

"Well who ever can catch a grizzly first wins." God another stupid bet.

"Alright what are the terms of winning and losing?"

"Well the loser-meaning you two-dress up in French maid outfits and have to take orders from the winner-meaning me- and everybody in the house. They also have to go into town and go shopping with the girls dressed like that too." Emmett finished. Hmmm maybe this would be a perfect way to humiliate Emmett. Poor Jasper though….I'll have to pay him back for that.

"Alright Emmett you got yourself a deal I'm in." I said proudly. "It will be quite entertaining seeing you dress up like a French maid." I laughed.

"Oh? What makes you think you're going to win?"

"Just because I know I can out run you and Jasper any day."

"I'm in too Emmett. It will be very funny seeing YOU two dresses like girls for the day. I'll make sure to bring my camera along, you know for the memories." Jasper said a little cocky.

"Alright it decided we start as soon as we stop."

Moments later we arrived in the clearing. I then speeded out of the car not as fast as normal….but it was normal speed for them. I could read Jasper thoughts.

'_Ah Edward trying to give us false hope that we will win. Very nice.'_ I laughed at the thought, and then I wanted to see if my plan worked on Emmett.

'_Sweet Edward lost his touch. I'M GONNA WIN!! I'M GONNA WIN!!' _O-k I never want to see my brother do a thought happy dance again! Way to emotional scaring. Well time to kick my speed up a notch.

Moments later I found the Grizzly we were all tracking. Thinking of a good moment to attack. I couch into a striking stanch then I attack his neck, he went down almost instantly. I began drinking the sweet taste of its blood in my mouth. I was almost finished until Emmett and Jasper both appeared in the spot I was in.

"Aw! Not fair! You win!" Emmett complained.

"Great now I have to cross dress. Alice wont be to happy with me." Jasper sighed out of frustration.

"Don't worry Jasper; I'm sure Alice would love it. I mean other girl she could go shopping with and dress up she would be thrilled." I laughed at him.

"Hah very funny Edward." Emmett growled.

"What I thought it was funny." I honestly said. "Well you two should probably find yourselves someth-" I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

I looked down at the caller ID it read Alice. God what did she see now. Couldn't she have called Jasper not me? Oh well.

(**Alice**/ Edward)

"Hello?" I asked

"**Edward!! You have to come to the mall quick I saw something your not gonna like." **She panicked. What could be so important? I don't like many things.

"What is it now Alice?"

"**It's Bella!!" **What?! Ok now I was concerned.

"What about Bella? Is she? What going to happen to her Alice?!" I demanded from her already rushing to the car with my brothers behind me. Oh no not my sweet Bella.

"**You have to hurry and get down here! NOW! Before it's to late Edward!" **She sounded broken. I had to know who is responsible, I just had too.

"Alice calm down, now tell me who is it?" I asked anxiously.

Then she said the name I hoped wouldn't be mentioned.

"**Demetri." **

* * *

**I wanted to end it there but I thought. Hey this chapter and the first chapter were kind of short so I decided to add in some more. This will only be short I'm moving into Bella's POV right after****.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

This wasn't good. No this is not good. I can't believe Demetri's here. Why? Why now? We haven't seen him in twenty years or more. And what my vision said he is going to get Bella soon. But what is he going to do to her.

(_Vision)_

_I saw Bella being carried unconscious by Demetri. His smirk was truly evil. The rim around his black eyes was a blood red. Was he thinking of drinking Bella's blood? Well we will have something to say about that. Just when he was turning the corner they disappear from sight._

I looked around the store trying to find Bella to tell her. I checked the changing room the front of the store. Then I walked up to the clerk_._

"Umm have you seen a girl with me with Brown hair and brown eyes leave the store?"

I asked her.

"Why yes I did she was following a man with Black hair and these weird color eyes I have ever seen. The girl was kind of upset about something but the man dragged her out of here with a tight grip on her wrist. I hope she'll be ok-" I didn't have time to listen so I dropped all the shopping bags I had with me and rushed out of the mall. Then dialed Edwards's number again. Thank god for redial.

(Alice/ **Edward**)

I heard the annoying ringing sound only once when Edward picked up. He sounded almost alarmed. **"What is it Alice any news? How's Bella?!"**

Crap this was not good he is going to kill me when he finds out. "Umm Edward there's a problem." I said scared for my freaking life.

"**What kind of problem? Is Bella there let me talk to her!?" **He growled at me.

"Edward…" If I could cry I would be balling tears right about now. My voice as if shouted I'm crying. "I'm-I'm sorry…..he-he has her…"

The line suddenly went dead. I could tell nothing in this world or the next could stop his fury only if we could get Bella home safely without a scratch on her head.

* * *

**I wanted to end it there too but I decided to make it longer for you guys. So here it is…….Please REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Bella's POV** (Finally it's her turn)

I didn't know where I was being taken but I knew I wouldn't know for a long time for I have a bag over my head. Why? Why does something bad always happen when were shopping? I hope people now realize why I hate shopping so much.

I know for sure that this vampire is strong I don't have any doubts. But why didn't I put up a fight? I have no idea why. Maybe I knew that if I didn't he would blow the Cullen's cover so I allowed him to drag me out of the mall but then my world went black.

I even woke up in darkness. I knew right away that a stupid bag was over my head….. I hope Edward or Alice will know how to find me coz I'm completely lost. Ok so I know that this guy is a Vampire….He knows Edward and the Cullen's very closely. So why did he want me…was he like James? Oh I hoped not. But he seemed different.

Then I suddenly heard his voice yelled to me. "Come on you weakly human get up or I'll have to knock you out again."

I didn't move an inch. "Fine then" I felt strong cold arms pick me up and hulled me onto his back. It hurt because his back is so boney.

"Hehe I can't wait to see your precious Edwards face when he watches you transform." The man laughed. "I can't wait to get my revenge. After twenty years I will finally have my revenge!" He laughed again.

Was this guy going to turn me into a vampire in front of my beloved?! Who is this guy?!

That's when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I knew he hit a pressure point in my neck to make me go unconscious and it worked to.

* * *

**And here's where I'm really ending it PLEASE REVIEW!! **

* * *


	3. author's note!

Alright before I continue I have to ask you a simple question and please review your answer

**Alright before I continue I have to ask you a simple question and please review your answer. It's a poll and I need the answers.**

**Alright here's the question: If Bella was turned into a animal what would she be?**

**If you know any animal tell me either that or answer the poll with the animals I thought:**

**A mouse coz its tiny and can be hidden easily**

**A doe coz Bella's shy and non aggressive**

**A rabbit non aggressive**

**A dog just to piss Edward off**

**A fox coz there smart**

**Yeah and that's all I thought of. Please tell me I cant continue if I don't know. If you have any idea of an animal tell me please. I'm thinking of either a mouse or the fox.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright this is chapter three

**Alright this is chapter three! Thank you all for the nice reviews:**

**Fatebreaker7- Heh no problem I loved Sound of music is was great. I might but I would kinda be difficult to have her a deer. I mean everyone would want to eat her in the house and it's kind of hard to move her around.**

**i'm.dazzled-Yeah I agree it would fit Bella and its cute but I also like the thought of a mouse I mean there not rats there a little bit cuter and its small.**

**MickeyandMinnie-Yeah I totally agree with you a mouse would be best. And he is a creep. Wait till later you'll find out how much more of a creep he is. And I can't wait till your sequel comes up for Our First Year Together. I bet its going to be great. Thanks for reading Lost Forever.**

**Tsurgi Shukketsu- Thanks Rob…..Yeah you just hate Edward so I wont do a dog so XP. To anyone reading this. This is my friend Robert he's from Aim buddy so yeah.**

**Twilightandmaimumfreak- Thanks I will try and update everyday. This will hopefully be a great fan fiction.**

**Gaarakiller15-Nice screen name Kevin Allie will love you for it. Note the Sarcasm. But thanks for actually READING for once. I know you hate doing it. Again this is one of my friends he actually from my school. **

**Well for anyone that review I will put your name like I did with these guys who were so nice in there reviews except one coughcoughRobcoughcough. Well it has come to my attention that I haven't put in a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owed Twilight than I would be Stephanie Meyer. But I'm not…so enjoy my twilight Fan fiction. **

**CHAPTER THREE!!**

**What Have You Done?**

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know what to do? Bella was kidnapped by Demeri. What was he going to do to her?! I could feel the calming powers of Jasper spread throughout my body, but I didn't work. I wouldn't allow it. I wonder what he was going to do to my sweet innocent Bella. The love of my life. If something happened to her I'd rip him to shreds in a blink of an eye.

That's when my phone went off.

(Edward/**Demetri)**

"**Hello Edward." **He said calmly

"Demetri…" I hissed out his name. "If you laid one finger or if I Find a hair out of place I will tear you up piece by piece." I threaten.

"**Oh Edward don't make me laugh. But I will tell you this you and you better listen to me." **He demanded.

"And what if I don't?"

"**Oh well then someone has to pay." **And with that A heard a blood piercing scream that came from the lips of my angel, my light, my reason for living. Bella.

"**Oh Edward her blood smells so good so tempting. I could just eat her up right now." **He laughed. **"Now I know why you kept her around. A snack for another time. Very clever but if you don't listen she suffer a lot more than what I just inflicted on her. So you better hurry because each minute that goes by her life becomes this much closer to death."** He laughed once again.

No I couldn't let that happened. I will not lose my Bella! "Fine where do I meet you?" I demanded.

"**At the abandon bridge on the outskirts of Forks. We'll be waiting. Come alone or else."**

Then in the background I hear my angel scream my name. She sounded like she was in so much pain. I could tell by the scream she was scared. What did he do to her?!

"Umm Edward?" I heard Emmett asked but paid no attention to him.

"Edward we're home." Jasper said quietly as Alice ran out of the house and tackled him

"Oh Jasper I-I can't see Bella in the future and neither Demetri!" She dry sobbed. No Bella what's going too happened?

"Edward Take my car!" Alice screamed at me.

"Why my car is perfectly capable."

"No it isn't look at what you did to the door." Emmett laughed. I looked down to see the metal bent in a hand print. I should really watch my own strength.

"Come on I'll go with yo-"Before I allowed Alice to finish her sentence I jumped in her car (I forgot what it was called).

"I'm sorry Alice Demetri said to go alone or he'll-he'll hurt Bella." I used almost all my strength just to say that sentence.

And with that I drove as fast as this car could go. I could still here my family's thoughts: _'Good luck Edward bring our sister back. Make sure you punch him for me!' _Emmett's thoughts raged.

'_I'm so sorry Edward I should have protected her. I understand if you hate me. But bring her back please.' _Don't worry Alice I'm not mad and I will bring her back!

'_Good luck Edward you'll need it. Don't let your emotions get the better of you stay focus. Well tell Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme for you.' _Jasper thought to me. Yes if I wanted to bring Bella back I'd have to keep a leveled head.

A few minutes later I approached the bridge and saw the most sickening thing. Bella, My Bella with a bag over her head a large wound to her shoulder with Demetri standing above her.

He then turned his attention to me as I was making my way out of the car.

"Hello Edward so nice of you to join us. I'm impressed with the speed you got here." Demetri glared right into my golden eyes.

"Demetri hand her NOW!" I ordered from him.

"But Edward that's not part of the plan. You see I want my revenge! I don't take kindly being beat. Especially to the likes of you." Revenge…Oh no he's going to use Bella to get to me! I can't let that happened so I jumped him ready for a fight. But as I was about to attack him he held up Bella as a human shield. No! I miss the attack and jumped right back where I was.

"Aw Edward why so eager for a fight?' He asked me smoothly.

"Grrr let her go…" I growled at him.

"Ah Edward do you remember my power?"

"Yes how could I forget. You could turn anything you want into anything…."My voice seemed too slowed down in realization.

"Correct Edward, too bad for your fiancé though. She was quite pretty too. Take once last look at her. You'll never see her this way again." And with that I tried to run over to them but it was too late……… bright light surrounded my dear sweet Bella.

**Alright that's chapter three hoped you liked it. Sorry it's so short it was the perfect way to end it. Sorry if it's a cliffhanger. But please review!! XD**

**Mouse: 2**

**Fox: 2**

**Doe: 1**

**Dog: 1**


	5. Option 1

Ok heads up this is or it might be if you guys like this way better a not a real chapter

**Ok heads up this is or it might be if you guys like this way better a not a real chapter. It's just an option if you want it to be. I have two ways for this story to go and each is great so I wanted to know what you guys thought coz I wanted you to like it. So yeah if you like this way better tell me. Sorry if I have all there weird polls I cant decide I love the ways both. Thanks for putting up with these random Chapters. Please I hope you stay with the story it will be worth your wild!!**

**Ok thanks to all of you that have reviewed!! It means a lot.**

**i'm.dazzled-I know. Oh they'll be reunited soon don't worry.**

**Fatebreaker7-sorry I had to do a cliffy. It was the best point to end the chapter. I can see how a mouse would be lost easily, but that's the fun of it! XD But don't worry its not a mouse or any of the choices. MUWHAHA! You will find out in this chapter.**

**Stacie-Ann Halliwell-I love foxes to and I will try to update as soon as I can…I just got breaking dawn so I might not update as quickly as possible.**

**Please Review I love them! thanks so much for all who do!!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't know what you're talking about. ME? Own Twilight?! Pfft I'm so not that ingenious to own the greatest book of all time!!-Throws hands up-**

**CHAPTER FOUR!!**

**OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?**

**Bella's POV **

The pain was horrible! I could feel every bone in my body shrink and bend in a shape I had once before. I wanted to die here and now. I couldn't take it, it was too much. Far more pain than when James bit my hand, oh far worse. My skin felt like it too was shrinking and shifting to fit my new body. I could slowly fee my mind tick away. I couldn't remember where I was, all that I remember is Edward my angel Edward. His face everything. I also could remember who I was. But nothing else.

"Edward…." My last word was before I lost my voice.

Help me Edward…………..

Edwards POV

I ran over as soon as Demetri disappeared. But Bella was no where in sight. All that there was, was the bag with something moving inside of it. I picked it up and took the bag off. The thing was a……..Baby?! It smelled just like Bella. Why did Demetri turn her into a baby? Well at least she alright.

Just then her eyes open, she then giggled and hugged me. Aw Bella was sure cute when she was a baby. Well at least she can grow up with us and hopefully she will still love me.

"Ed…Edward." She tried to saw in her baby voice. At least she remembered me. That is something to be happy about. Well at least the family can experience a newborn and it won't be vampire this time.

I got into the car. This was going to be difficult to bring her home with. How was I supposed to drive while carrying a baby?! And how are we going to take car of one? We never had to go threw taking care of a baby before. Well I better get home I could always come back for the car later.

Thinking I better take things slowly so that way I don't hurt her. I mean she is a lot for fragile than she was. I already knew that baby humans where as delicate as a china doll.

Oh man Alice will have fun shopping for baby things and Emse will love the experience.

Bella then began to cry. I wonder what was wrong. I looked down at her cradled in my arms with my jacket around her. This was going to be harder than I thought. So I then began to hum the lullaby that I made for her. She automatically started to fall asleep. Maybe now it wouldn't be so bad if she falls asleep when I song the lullaby.

**Remember this a option chapter it's not real unless you want it to be…and the winner of the poll for the animal chapter is drum roll please…… A FOX!!**

**Please Review if you like this better Later today…coz in New York it's like 11:27Am I will post the next chapter…..gotta give my fingers a break for a few hours and a chance to read. Alright bibi for now!! Sorry its short!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok thanks you all for reviewing and I have made a decision!! I'm going to go with **

**i'm.dazzled's idea….I will have to Lost Forever Fan fictions so one that's this one will be the baby and the other will be about the fox.**

**Jasmine- thanks for reviewing. It may be weird but it has never been done b4 and I wanna be the first….at least I don't think it has been done b4.**

**i'm.dazzled- yeah I agree there are a lot of Cullen raise a baby but I have only seen one I know there are a lot out there. Oh and thanks for the idea!! Also thanks for sticking with me and reviewing my story thank you!**

**MickeyandMinnie- Yeah I like this alternative too but I will do the other idea after I am done with this one. It might not take too long let's hope.**

**Stacie-Ann Halliwell- Yeah I hoped it would be adorable!! Don't worry Bella will get a lot cuter when she's with everybody. And I will try and update faster….glad you like this option.**

**I hope you all like this choice and read the other one I will work on later after I finish this one. It will probably still have the same opening maybe fixed up a bit alright well let's get this started!! And thanks to those who have reviewed almost ever chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm serious I DON'T own Twilight!! I'm telling the truth now can you get that over head lamp out of my eyes it's too bright!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER FIVE!!**

**Aw so cute!**

**Edward' POV**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I was making my with Bella sleeping in my arms. I knew she would grow up and we would try and raise her like she was. We could always ask Renee' how she raised Bella we wouldn't really need an excuse because it would be over the phone.

Hmm this hopefully won't be so bad. I thought to myself before I opened the door to our home. Immediately the family attacked me Emse was patently waiting for me to go to her. With Carlisle by her side, I mange to get away from my brother and sisters blockade of questions.

"Hello Edward where is Bella?" Carlisle asked. "And what are you holding in your jacket?" He asked curiously.

"Well Carlisle, you remember Demetri. Well I didn't make it in time to stop him from and well…" My voice trialed off as I reveled Bella. "He turned her into an infant."

"Aw Edward isn't she adorable." Emse said with stars in her eyes. She never really came into contact to a baby in a long time. It would be perfect for her, able to help take care of a baby. It would also give me a human experience to enjoy…even if my fiancé was the baby.

I suddenly hear Alice squeal in delight when she saw the baby. "Oh Edward!! The baby is so cute!! Oh we need to get her new cloths, oh and a baby crib and oh this will be so much fun and just think now Bella wont be older than you!!" Alice said as she stole Bella out of my arms. Oh this wouldn't end well.

Then next minute the family knew Bella started crying and began to reach back to me. Tears in her chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't help myself I couldn't see her cry, it tore me up inside.

So I quickly snatched her from Alice and she calmed down and snuggled into my shirt.

"Ok so we all know she still loves Edward the best." Emmett laughed. That reminded me.

"Carlisle, something might be different. I think she remembers me and herself. I mean once I picked her up for the first time she said my na-". I was interrupted by Bella.

"Edward hehehe" She giggled in the cutest of ways, then cuddled back into my shirt.

"Oh, my, god!! That was just too adorable!!" Alice Squealed.

"Edward may I see Bella?" Emse asked me.

"Alright mother." I answered as I gently placed Bella in my mother's arms.

'_I'm not so sure of this Edward. We might hurt her!' _I heard Carlisle thought to me.

Of course it would be alright. I would make sure nothing happened to Bella. Doesn't he see how everybody in the house is happy? Especially Emse. I have never seen that look on her face. I hope we'll be able to hold onto to Bella. I couldn't bare to lose her again.

If we couldn't keep her here with us than I will leave with her! She is apart of or family.

"Alright let's go get you something to eat alright Bella?" Emse said with a motherly voice.

Hmmm it looks like I'm not the only one Bella likes or not afraid of.

"Emse, what would you like me to get Bella?" I asked my mom.

"Oh well Can you go to the store and get baby food, Jasper would you go with him please Get…oh wait, Here Edward hold Bella while I make a list for all of you."

Yeah Emse being motherly this will be fun. I can't wait to see what Alice and Rosalie will buy her.

"Alright Edward here is your list you, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett get the food and things from the super market. While Alice Rosalie and I go shopping for cribs, outfits and toys." She explained. "Oh and don't worry Edward we will get the safest car seat around. We wouldn't want or little Bella getting hurt now will we." Emse smiled before she snuggled her head against Bella's head. She then started to giggle and hugged then Emse hugged her like a real mother would.

'_Ohh how I wanted a child to raise!' _Her thoughts exclaimed. I'm glad she could have the experience but I missed my love, but I could wait, I mean I have waited ninety years for her.

"Alright Edward lets go!" Emmett's voice yelled interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh Emmett that reminds me….we might want to go to a dress store to pick up your new outfits." I said smugly-oh no I was so not letting them off the hook from the bet.

"Oh crap….I'll get you back Edward!" Emmett threatens. Then I felt a murderous fear of emotions sent throughout my body. The works of Jasper.

"What new outfits?" Alice, Rosalie, Emse, and Carlisle asked all at once. I then began to chuckle to myself as I swooped little Bella in my arms she began to giggle as she hugged me. I snuggled my head on hers and she giggled even harder.

"Hey Edward why do you get to bring Bella?" Alice asked me annoyed.

"Because, I mean she likes me best." I said smugly. "And anyway don't you want to know why those two need to get new outfits?" I asked her.

"Alright why?"

I then hear threats from my older brothers enter my mind. _'Edward…..I will kill you…..'_Emmett growled.

'_Don't even dare!' _Jasper threatens. Hehe this will be fun.

"Well you see Emmett made a bet and well they lost so now they have to dress up as French maids, do what I want and everybody in the house wants." I laughed at there insignificant glares.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the house yelled except Bella, me Emmett, and Jasper.

"Yup and they need to get them too so Alice, once your done getting Bella things will you take these two shopping?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

"Alright. I did always want to dress you two up anyway." Alice answered delighted.

"Oh I can't wait for the torture to begin!!" Rosalie laughed evilly…At this point I was glad I didn't lose the bet. I then turned to Emse who got her Jacket and was waiting patiently at the door.

"Alright Edward we need Bella to come with us so please can you give her to me?" She asked me sweetly. I didn't want to let go off her but I knew it was for the best. So I walked over and place my delicate baby in my mother's hands once again.

"Alright we will call you if we need anything." Alice announced as she climbed into Rose's car. "Oh and Edward You better get my car back…wait I know you will never mind!!" And with that the girls drove off.

"Alright shall we go?" Carlisle asked as we all approached his car.

"You bet! Let's go get baby things!!" Emmett yelled as we drove off.

I hope Bella will be ok this time. I hope she doesn't cry…………I might have just jinxed it……whoops……….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Hoped you liked it please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright the other Lost Forever…the credit goes to i'm.dazzled for giving me the idea…well it will be Titled Alternative Lost Forever for anyone who wants to read it…..I might create it soon but I want to get at least a few more chapters in this one…Oh and a heads up this one the baby will longer than the other for obvious reason (aging is a process) and it will be fluffier than the other one. Alternative Lost Forever will have more Violence in it…more action….a little angst on Edwards part, and everyone stopping Emmett from drinking Bella's animal blood.**

**Alright thank you's to:**

**Pricel- Heh I hoped it would be funny. Yeah I had a feeling the French maid outfits people would get a kick out of. Thank you I'm glad you find my imaginations good Heh.**

**Stacie-Ann Halliwell- I hopefully will be updating daily. And things will be heating up. I added a slight twist to the plot.**

**i'm.dazzled- Haha I know that's probably the best part of being a Vampire taking care of a baby. Yeah I didn't want Bella to forget herself completely or forget Edward. Sao once she like 15 or 16 that's when things will get actiony **

**Fatebreaker7- heh I will try and post it up as soon as possible I hope you will like both stories.**

**Oh I have a poll on my account about best couples in Twilight, New moon Eclipse and somewhat breaking dawn…I'm saving mine for this weekend…forced to go camping. Urng**

**Oh yeah and a piece of Information about this story……VITORIA IS ALIVE!!**

**She has not attacked and she knows of what happened with Bella and Edward….You'll find how she is linked with everything. **

**(Nothing to do with Twilight or story please read!! I have just got a new movie its from the creator of spirited away, howls moving castle, princess Monoke KiKi's delivering service and The cat Returns. I believe that this movie is the best out of his…its called Whispers of the Heart!! Watch it, its very inspirational.)**

**Well without further ado let's start the next chapter!!**

**This might be the longest chapter yet!**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**CHAPTER SIX!!**

**Baby Bella with Knives don't Mix's**

**Edward's POV**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Alright we arrived at the supermarket…hmmmm now what did the list say. I looked back down at the list my mother gave us:

_Diapers_

_Baby food_

_Formula_

_Anything a baby like Bella wanted _

This wouldn't be too hard……

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Several moments later everything seemed to fall apart. Carlisle was waiting with everything that wasn't knocked off the shelves and I was still at the front watching my brothers make a mess of the store looking for the things we needed, too bad Carlisle already got them. I wonder if they where human how would they handle they're own child. Hmm I wonder how things are going with Alice.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Alice's POV**

Urng!! How can I get Bella to stop crying!! And Esme isn't even around! She won't-wait a minute! I could always look into the future to see how she stopped crying!

_I saw Bella asleep in Esme arms cradling her while me and Rose shop for baby cloths and the rest of the things we need. _

Ok now to find Esme!! I rushed past every baby isle and at the last one I finally found her. Then I saw Esme Turn our way immediately and rushed right over. Next she grabbed Bella out of my arms and cradled her like I saw in my vision.

"Alright it looks like Bella stays with you mom." I said Kinda hurt that Bella didn't like me.

"Aw don't worry honey she just has to get use to you. I mean she only likes me because I am like a motherly figure to her and Edward well I have no clue why she loves him and remembers him." Esme said as she grabbed bottles off the selves. "I wonder how the boys are doing." She asked as she placed the things we needed in the cart.

"They're probably making a mess of the story trying to find everything." Rosalie said irritated as she placed baby blankets in the cart.

"Yeah that would be them I suppose." Esme laughed. Yes my husband and my idiotic brothers would tear down a store it we weren't with them. I wonder... how would they get along with out us for a day?

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Edward's POV**

After what seemed forever we managed to get back home just in time to see the girls pull in with Bella In a car seat next to my mother. I could tell she was humming….. It was in her head. I read each of there minds Alice's showed that Bella had been crying but other than that was perfectly alright.

Thank god. So the four of us got out of the car and walked over to them with our supplies.

"Well how'd it go? Rose asked us.

'_Edward lets not tell the girls what happened tonight alright?' _ht. hmm yes we should keep it a secret or we might never be aloud to shop again with out the girls holding our hands.

"It went nicely." I lied, good thing I was a very god liar. Wait Alice might have seen what happened. Let's hope not.

"Alright can you guys help us carry everything in?" Esme asked while she cradled Bella who was sleeping peacefully in a blanket.

"Here mother let me take her." I said as I made my way over to her.

"Alright Edward. Here you go." She said as she place Bella in my arms. I then looked over to see Alice Running towards us.

"Edward!! You know how Bella's Birthday is coming up?" She asked excitedly. Of course how could I forget Older Bella was upset because she didn't want to have a party. Probably because she didn't want to get older than me. Hah I'm a lot older than her by a long shot…..But now…she's a LOT younger than me now.

"Edward." I hear my fathers voice form behind me. "Once you put Bella down for a nap I need to speak to you about her." He said as he entered the house.

Why? Why can't I be able to spend time with Bella!? I mean she was supposed to be my bride. Hmm I feel bad because I'm being selfish, I can't help it, I love her even if she is an infant.

But these things can't be helped I had to go speak with Carlisle now or her would be upset. So I made my way upstairs into his study where he was sitting in his chair waiting for me.

"Edward come, sit down." He motioned for me to walk over to the chair that was in front of his desk.

"What do you need Carlisle?" I asked politely…I wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible so I could take care of Bella.

"Well I wanted to run things past you. Of what's going to happened to Bella." Gulp this cant be good. But like I said before, I'm not leaving my Bella's side, if she goes I go.

"No Edward I won't take Bella away, she'll stay with us. Also, one she is maybe around the age if five, we'll tell her about what happened and what we are…I hope you still have pictures of her and you together."

"Yes I do." I answered true fully. I knew exactly where everything was.

"Good and when the time is right, maybe once she is around the age of fifteen or sixteen we will change her, she should be changed early on account of the Volturi, and Demetri we don't know what he is planning. Also Victoria is still out there so we must be careful." He explained to me. I understood why but, why so early, she should have a little bit more human time than that. Even if this is her second time growing up.

"Alright Edward you may leave, but heed my warning, if you do not change her, either me or Alice will." He threatens.

"Yes Carlisle." I said as I left the room. I then heard Emmett Scream in pure terror: "Bella don't do that!!"

With the mention of my beloved name I rushed my normal speed down stairs into the kitchen. Upon entering I see the most terrifying and funniest thing I could ever see.

Emmett, pinned to the wall by knives while Bella holding one. I moved quickly and took it out of her hand, picked her up and walked over to Emmett.

"Hah and here I thought you were the strongest Vampire in the family, and you got beaten by a little baby. Hah" I said laughing while I rocked Bella in my arms.

"What I didn't want to hurt Bella so I didn't get free. If I did you know that those knives would have flown right back at her." Emmett said as he got free.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now if you excuse me I am going to go take care of Bella." I excused my self and walked up to my bedroom to find Alice and Esme decorating a little section of my room for Bella.

"Hey Edward we're just about done so you can place her in." Alice said as she made the crib's blankets while Esme set up a rocking chair.

"Alright Edward we'll get out of the way, good night Little Bella." Esme said as she kissed Bella on the head,

"Yeah night you guys." And with that both Esme and Alice left the room. Well I better get her to bed. So I walked over to the rocking chair and began to rock back and forth as I sung the lullaby to my little bundle of love.

**!!**

**Sorry it was late…….I've been busy with babysitting the dweeps. Well please review, thank you to everyone!!**

**!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while…and I might not this weekend but I will try and post as much as I can b4 then. Also I have been distracted reading other fan fiction……..don't hate me!! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the many more to come…well until school starts up….but that's not ill September 8****th****…I think….But I Have one thing to ask of you people out there….I wanna beat my most popular fan fiction with this one….if you wanna take a look it's the one that has just as many reviews as this one…Well anyway thanks to:**

**Stacie-Ann Halliwell- Thanks I'm glad I'm getting better and I hope I can update faster….but mark my word by the time I am home and not at Galway lake I will have more ideas and things linked!! Please I will be able to read breaking dawn…oh I really want to its calling but I cannot! But thanks you for the review. I hope you continue to read Lost forever and the other one…which I hopefully come up with on how to start.**

**Pricel-Oh I know it was really funny and there will be more Emmett torturer in the near future!! Thank you for reviewing!! XD**

**Edwardobsest247-I love your Screen name…I am 100 percent Edward's team but don't worry the fox will be in the Alternative story I will be putting together soon. I hope you continue to read my fan fiction…thank you!!**

**Alright in this chapter Edward will have to handle giving the news to Charlie (lol my dad's name) and How will Jacob react? Alright enough blabbering let's begin this chapter.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER SEVEN!!**

**The News.**

**Edward's POV**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

While Bella was sleeping a thought came to mind. What are we going to tell Charlie? Great this is perfect! Who know we're going to have to move again. I better go talk to Carlisle about it. No doubt that, that stinking werewolf will come here to find her.

So I got up. Tucked Bella in tightly and walked into Carlisle's study. "Yes Edward how can I help you?" He asked not taking his eyes of his Medical book.

"Yes Carlisle, I think we have a problem." I answered. This is not going to be easy.

"Yes I am fully aware of the situation. And don't worry." He then reached out picked up the TV remote and turned it on so it was on the News.

"_A seventeen year old Isabella Swan has been reported missing by her father Chief of Police Charlie Swan. She was last seen by the old abandon bring just a little ways outside of Forks. If anyone has seen this girl please contact………."_

"Oh people know she missing now. I will probably have to act the part now." I sighed in frustration.

"No Edward you don't have to…I have already called Charlie and told him of our part of the story. I have told him that you are too depressed to talk on the phone. And that we were out of town visiting family. Luckily Bella didn't tell him that she was going shopping with Alice this weekend. As of Jacob. I have no idea. But we leave as soon as Bella has been waken and has eaten. Oh and one other thing."

"Yes?"

"Have you hunted enough for the trip to Japan?" He asked me seriously.

"We're moving to Japan? Why?"

"Alice asked. She likes some of the stores down there and we have never been there, a new Experience. So start packing then go hunt."

"But Carlisle. There is no country out there."

"That's what Alice thought you would say. So she did research on it. And by the coast of Japan there is a city called Tottori. It maybe a city but there is mountains surrounding it. Also it is a nice community there. Plus it's a beach so we're going there for about two years then we will go to London."

"Alright let me go start packing mine and Bella's things." I said as I left the study.

Well it is a new experience. Maybe I could get Bella to take up archery or karate, or kendo. So that way if I am not around she can at least try and protect herself.

Lost in my thoughts I hear Bella Crying loudly like she is in distress. I rushed into the room with my vampire speed to see that mongrel holding Bella upside down and sniffing her.

I then grabbed her gently and kicked Jacob into the wall. "Blood sucker you'll pay for that!! And where's Bella and why does that baby smell like her!? Don't tell me its…it's your Baby!?" He yelled.

"No mongrel, its not! Even thought I wish it was! It is Bella though." I said trying to control my hatred for that dog. He could have hurt the now sniffing Bella.

"What?! How?!" He said in shock. "What did you do to her!!"

"I didn't do anything. A vampire named Demetri Has the power to turn anything in his grasp into anything he wishes. And he kidnapped Bella when I wasn't around, while she was shopping with Alice. Now that you know mongrel LEAVE!" I yelled.

"No not until Bella is safe with me!"

"How would she be safe with you? Where ever she cry you would get mad and transform! You're not stable for her!! And anyways she only likes me and Esme. You could have killed her holding her upside down. Now leave I don't want to fight you. Not while Bella is in the room." I said with while glaring daggers at him.

"Fine but I will be coming in to check on her in a month." _'Damn blood sucker! I'll kill him one day then Bella will be mine.'_

"In your dreams dog." I said with complete faith in my abilities and Bella's love for me. "Now leave, Bella needs her sleep!"

And with that I laid Bella back in the crib and threw Jacob out the window. That will take care of him. I then hear Bella giggle. I turned around and found out she watch the whole thing. She giggled again as I walked over to her.

"You liked that didn't you?" I said as I tickled her gently. She then began to laugh in the cutest of way.

"Hehe. Edward, hehe." She laughed, before her eyes drooped. Well now's a good of time to start packing. I then walked over to my dresser and began to pack. That's when (**Yeah they are married. I wanna change it. They are married…it's just easier this way. Sorry for the confusion.) **I saw our wedding photo. "Bella……" I whispered to my self. Hmm well at least once she old enough she'll know that we we're once married. I hope that she will still love me.

The Next morning……..

I had woken up Bella and now I am feeding her. While everyone was packing the cars. Esme has already placed the car sheet for Bella in the back of my car. Heheh now I have to go slower than I normally do but that doesn't matter. She was already feed and changed so now I am strapping her in as she kissed me on the cheek. "Heh thank you Bella." I said as I kissed her head. She then giggles the giggle I loved so much.

"Alright Edward were heading out now!" Carlisle called out to me before he and Esme went into his car.

"See you there Edward!!" Alice waved. "Make sure you go slowly!" Oh course I will.

"Bye Eddie!!" Emmett called.

"Emmett as soon as we get to the air port I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled out to him.

"Yeah sure, like you scrawny little ass can!" That's it now I will for sure!

I then got into the car and started it up. Bella looked at me the giggled. "Eddie."

"Ohh not you too Bella." At least it was cute when she did it not when Emmett does it!

Much later, we got to the air port and as promised I kick Emmett's butt. Happily Bella was asleep in a stroller as we boarded our private jet. Oh go Emmett is flying!! Well let's hope he past flying school. So I got Bella settled and am now sitting next to her. Well Japan is a new experience but thankfully we won't be there for too long.

Few hours later we arrived in Tottori Japan. Carlisle was right it's quite nice here. It also turns out that we bought a mansion in the woods away from the humans. It was abandon for a while so we had to clean it up a bit. It had great hunting and we could go swimming.

**(I really hope you don't hate me or stop reading because of the place they traveled to. They won't really stay there for long just until they move to London. Please keep reading!! If you want me to change where they go than tell me in a review) **

It has been a few months and we are now celebrating Bella's First Birthday. By the looks of it she is about twelve months old. So now she is eating the little cake we made for her. So far she hasn't made a mess except throw cake at Emmett's face. Dead on too. I could be more proud of her!

"Alright Bella lets teach you how to walk." I said as I placed her out of the highchair.

'_Be careful Edward.' _Esme thoughts warned me. Of course I would be careful. She was my wife well I guess I can't call her that anymore. I thought depressive to myself. But then Bella threw one of her toys at Emmett. Yeah…..Bella really knows how to cheer me up.

"Oh, Oh Edward! Can I please take Bella shopping today! I need someone to g with and I don't think Rose will want to!?" Alice whined to me.

"I'm not sure Alice. Remember she hates shopping and she cried last time." I said true fully I really didn't want to let go of Bella. But thankfully Bella Started crying when Alice picked her up and said "Come on Bella lets go shopping." Those were the magic words to get her to cry.

"See Alice she doesn't want to go. So let me have her back. Because I really don't get to spend anytime with her." Alice then handed Bella back to me and I rocked her in my arms.

"Fine Jazzy you'll go with me wont you!?" Alice begged him with those watery eyes my family couldn't resist.

"Fine but only because you could get lost." He answered. I swear if he was human he would have turned a scarlet red. The two leave while Emmett and Rosalie went up stairs and Esme went to make a garden. While Carlisle left to his new study. Yep being in Japan would take some getting used to.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Please don't hate me for the place! I just thought it would be a change since they traveled almost everywhere but Japan. And anyway they could get the new cars that haven't even come in America plus they could get any electronic devise Japan makes. Please keep reading and if you want me to Change the place just tell me. Oh and if you have AIM give me a message my AIM is mizukisasukeXD. So Please Read and Review. I hope you stay with the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while…..I should stop reading other fan fictions……but I finally was able to pick up breaking dawn and finish without interruptions……I am very disappointed….I WANTED A FIGHT!! And Bella's power to be a little bit different….like invisibility or shape shifting…..it was alright…..but I hated the ending……….it should have had more to it!! But oh well it was really good anyways….now I just have to wait for the movie and Edwards point of view for Twilight….its Called Midnight sun if you didn't know. It should come out next year…….Now I have to wait for two things that and Naruto English Shippuned. Sighs but enough of my babbler oh to the thank you's!!**

**Fatebreaker7-Thanks for the suggestion……yah I could use the help thank you!! Sorry……I didn't noticed I was writing it like a diary….hmmmm but they have one there?! OMG now I have to go there even more!! XD I agree with you I love Japan!! Thanks its good to know I'm getting better!! Please keep reading!!**

**Stacie-AnnHalliwell- Thank you for staying with the story….i hope you like the rest of it…..and I will try to write as much as I can b4 school starts….in 12 days!! NOO!!**

**Edwardobeset247-thanks I thought having Bella throw things at Emmett would be fun! Thank you for your review!**

**i'm.dazzled- I never thought of that….wow your really good with ideas. I know my friend also always wanted to go to London and Italy(Voltera!!) Well please continue on with the story the action will come soon!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter eight!**

**First day of school.**

**Edward POV.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

It has been five years since Bella was turned into the cute little baby she is now. She still dreads shopping with Alice, still throws many things at Emmett. Stays as far as she can away from Rosalie, Plays doctor with Carlisle, Being taught how to cook by Esme. And always stays close as possible to me. She also plays ball with Jasper. We now live in London, so Bella now knows three languages. Japanese, American, and English(if you could count it as one…well pound with money and some of their words). We all now know how to take care of a baby thanks to Bella. It really is a great experience.

We bought a castle in London. Far away from the cities and towns, close enough to hunt and to play hide n go seek with everyone. Well right now we're actually playing it.

"Edward?" Bella's little Five year old voice asked me.

"Yes sweetheart?" I answered in return.

"We should move Emmett's coming this way I can see him."

"Your right, now hold on tight, I don't want you to fall off alright?" I asked as she clutched on.

"Wouldn't dream of letting go Eddie." She giggled as I ran threw the deep forest. "This is fun!!" She said to me as we ran at Vampire speed. "Faster Edward!!" She laugh.

Alright I had to teach her not to be afraid of going fast…and now that she was used to it , she loved the rush. We have told her that she belonged to a vampire family, but we left off the part where she used to be eighteen. We told her that her and her family were lost in a car accident and she was the only survivor. Of course once we are ready to turn her we will tell her the truth.

I was interrupted by my thoughts by a muscular voice from behind me. I looked around and see Emmett gaining on us. Dang it I'm slipping up! So I guess this mean….I have to run faster. So I picked up the pace still holding on tightly on Bella. She giggled and held on to my with a harder grip.

We lot Emmett and we are now at safety. Where we saw Alice and Jasper already there, yelling "come on Edward!!"

"Edward! We made it!" She laughed. But then I hear her stomach growl……I completely forgot that she hadn't had lunch yet. "Hehe guess I'm a little hungry." She said sheepishly.

"Bella you know you have to tell me when you are hungry….just because we don't eat doesn't mean you cant." I laughed.

"I know but we were having too much fun!!" She giggled half yelled.

"You have to tell me when you are hungry alright Bella?" I asked her in what she used to call Velvety voice.

"Aw come on Edward pwease!!" She ten did the watery eyes that are too hard to resist. Hmm maybe dazzling her would be a better course of action.

"But Bella you will run out of energy so then we cant play….please will you do it for me?" I dazzled her. It seemed to work too because she looked like she was lost in her thoughts. Darn….I wish I could read her thoughts….and I wonder why I can't.

"Ok Edward…..just stop with the fast!" She cried. "You always get me with that!"

"Of course I do. It works all the time." I laughed as I picked her up and brought her into the house at Vampire speed. "Alright what would you like for lunch?" I asked her while I placed her in her high chair.

"But Edward you hate the smell of human food…..and you should hunt." She said to me…..Damn I thought she wouldn't know! Guess I better after I am done making her lunch.

"Edward I can always ask Esme to help me make my own lunch, so that way you can go hunting!" She giggled again.

"But Bella don't you want me around?" I asked still Dazzling her.

"Edward pwease….go hunt!" She begged this time with a little more of pout this time.

**BPOV**

I really wanted Edward to leave the house……I mean we were planning on having his birthday party…..it was supposed to be a surprise and I didn't want to let him know so I had to get rid of him some how. (yes they are celebrating Edward birthday just for the fun of it……) Hehe I love my gift for Eddie……I know he hates it when I call him that but it do not matter…(she's a little kid bad grammar problems)

So I guess I would have to use a lot lore pouting to get my way. "Pwease Eddie bear…do wit for me?" My bottom lip shook as I used the watery eyed puppy dog pout Alice taught me.

"Fine, but only if Esme will do it." He said not really wanting to leave me. Aw Eddie Bear!!

"Yay! I go get Esme now! " I said as I ran off to find Esme while Edward left to go hunting….probably all mad and stuff. So I finally found Esme Rosalie and Alice all waiting for me upstairs….good thing for Vampire speed.

"Aright so Jazzy and Emmett left to go with Edward hunting and they wont be back till the decorations are set up" Alice announced.

"Alright lets get this party started!!" I yelled jumping into Esme arms.

We all began to put up the decorations it a lot of fun because me and Rosalie had a balloon fight.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**APOV**

This party is gonna be so much fun I can see it in the future. I can see right now not in the future Rose and Bella having a balloon fight….I guess they got closer after Bella was turned into a baby….Rose did always want a little child. I guess Bella turning into a baby wasn't as bad as we thought it was. It gave us a chance to remember how babies grew and Esme could be a real mother and Rose got closer to Bella.

So far in the future I see Bella and Edward becoming an idem was she turns the age fifteen…hmm two years difference not bad. Hmm I don't see when she changes but she's sixteen when she does.

Oh well something that we don't have to worry about now. I better get this party together before Edward comes home…….I hope Bella knows what she getting into by throwing a party for stick in the mud Edward.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter….I have been very busy and I have school in less than 10 days so I'm sorry please review!! I hope you can forgive me!!**

**I will try and review as much as I can and since I found a way around the blocking a my school…I can update during my study halls!! XD I am a genius!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG!! I haven't updated in forever!! I am so sorry!! But now I'm back and ready to write!!  
**

**Thanks you to…**

**Staice-Ann Halliwell-Thanks, I didn't think I would actually do a good job at this story since it isn't an anime…Well I guess I should be proud thanks you!! I hope you continue to read, I have an exciting twist for the action part of the story that no one will get.**

**i'm dazzled-haha yeah it wont be a repeat of Bella's eightieth birthday party. Yeah that was pretty funny…I hope you continue reading my story.**

**This might be short for the reason I ran out of ideas to get me to the twist…..urng damn writers block! I swear its from reading breaking dawn!!....But the movie…oh the movie..IT WAS THE BEST!! But they rushed it and the left out one part that I thought was funny…the part where it shows she afraid of blood.**

**Alright I don't know where to start… and I would like to thank the people who review….they gave me the determination to update!**

Darn Eddie was sure taking his time with hunting…we've been waiting for hours now!! How long does it take to go hunting!! And with vampire speed, that should be less time than with human speed!!

That's when Alice shouted in a whisper to hide and shield your thought. I had no problem with that, for Eddie could not read mine. Insert evil little laugh here.

So I followed Alice's directions and hide with Esme. Who was like my mother. I didn't know who my real parents were, my new family who has taken care of me since I was young just said they died in a car crash and I was the only one left alive, and I didn't have any other family members to take care of me.

Well any who, I heard the door open to a calm Eddie, I love that nickname, just coz when ever big brother Emmett calls him that it makes him so mad that if he was still human he would be red in the face. But when I call him that he just laughs and thinks its cute.

Eddie then looked around and sniffed the air, good think we sprayed the room with LOTS of perfumy(remember five year old language.) And when I mean a lot, its an understatement.

He looked around confused I think the word is, and then he was about to look under the table when Carlisle turned on the lights and we all shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAT EDWARD!!" "EDDIE" I shouted. While Emmett shouted. "EDWERIDO!!" "Sorry I just had to put that, its just too funny!!)

The look on his face was not one I expected. He looked mad beyond belief. "Happy birthday Eddie." I said silently, as he glared at everyone including me. Then he stormed out of the house, using his vampire speed to get away from the house. I then began to cry. I couldn't see anything threw my tears, as gentle arms picked me up and cradled me. And who was rocking me? Well it was Rose, I cant say her name, it turns out to be not her name, coz I cant say it right… I cant do anything right, can I? I began to cry harder, as I screamed "Eddie hates me."

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe that Edward just did that! Sure I know he hated his birthday, but still how could he glare at Bella and everyone else like that!! Its just unlike him. And what's worse is I didn't see it coming. I guess I was just to excited about decorating to look into it. I guess we all forgot how much he hated his birthday, but we thought that maybe Bella could change that. But I guess we were wrong. I was shocked when I saw Rosalie pick Bella up and comfort her. That's a change.

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to get away, so I got free from Rose's arms as I said. "I going to my room now…" I silently said as fresh tears ran down my face.

I ran to my room, which was on the first floor. I quickly grabbed my favorite stuffed animal that Edward gave me when I turned five, a lion. Then I rushed out of the house and ran into the words, not caring where I went, as long as I got far away.

You see, I'm not dumb, I thought ahead and brought perfumy that smelled like mountains and sprayed it all over my body, until the whole bottle that was once fill to the top, empty.

I ran, I ran as fast as my little legs could take me…

**Edward's POV**

I regret glaring at Bella, I shouldn't have, she didn't know, she was just trying to be nice, and I glared at her! So I ran back to the house to see, no one there, but Esme, who was dry crying. (I think that's the word for it) Did I hurt her too?

"Es-Mother, why are you crying." I asked in a sweet voice, trying to make up for my actions earlier.

"Oh Edward, we can't find Bella!!" She yelled, as she dry sobbed more. WHAT?!?!

"What do you mean you can't find her! Alice should be able to see her!" I panicked.

"Edward she didn't see her make the decision. All that Bella said was that she was going to her room, she was in tears she kept crying Eddie hates me! It was heart breaking Edward, how could you do that to the little girl that adored you so!" She cried again.

Its all my fault! I did this. That's when I rushed out of the house hoping to find my little sweet heart, the one who stole my heart, and the one who's heart I broke again…

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't run anymore, I was too tired and it began to ran, hard. That's when I heard Thunder, I was afraid of thunder. I screamed my loudest. I slowly began to hiccup as more tears rolled down my face mixing in with the rain.

Edward use to hug me protectively when ever it stormed. I was scared then too, but I felt safe. Now I'm all alone, cold wet and scare. I ran under a tree which was hallow inside. I felt a little dryer. But I still shook from the cold.

That's when I heard threw the loud sounds of the thunder. "Bella where are you! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry! Please come out. I'm scared!!" That sounded like Edward. No I wasn't coming to him just yet! But that's when something hit the top of the tree that I was hiding in, I smelt smoke right before, the flames blocked my exit.

"EDDIE!!" I screamed from the tops of my lungs, but regretted it when I began too cough. The tree was started to burn faster, as the thick black smoke clouded my vision.

**Edward's POV**

I saw some lightning hit a tree as it caught fire, but I didn't care, all that I cared about was finding Bella. But that when I heard a little scared scream call out my nickname. "BELLA!" I shouted as I rushed to the burning tree. I heard her little coughs. Not much time. Damn it, fire, one of the only things to kill us, But that didn't matter I had to save Bella, no matter what the cost.

So I ripped the tree as it burned my hands, god did it burn, but I couldn't let it distract me. I finally got threw and saw a sad, heart wrenching sight. Bella laying there cover in ashes, unmoving. "BELLA!" I shouted once more as I picked her up and ran out of the burning tree, just as it clasped onto the wet ground.

I was scared. I couldn't think, I could move. All I could do was look at her small little face. "Bella….?" I whispered. The once again. "Bella…wake up…please…open your eyes. Please! Oh god what have I've done!?" I dry sobbed. "BELLA!!"

"Eddie?" I heard a horsed voice ask, as it began to cough again.

"Bella your alright, thank god!" I shouted as I embraced her.

"Eddie? I thought you didn't love me anymore." She said threw her tears.

"No…no… don't ever think that I don't love you! I will always love you, do you hear me?" I said as I dry sob. I then buried my head in her hair.

"But..but…You glared at me, and ran away." She cried. "I cant do anything right!" She yelled as she cried harder.

"No Bella shush You can to, you make me happy every day I see your smiling face. Please stop crying, I didn't mean to glare at you. I swear, can you please forgive me?" I begged her.

"Sniffles, I Already did Eddie." She giggled.

"Thank you Bella, thank you…"

**Sorry if this Chapter was boring I didn't have any ideas…I hope Edward didn't seem to OCC…well Jaa Na!! Please review!! Oh and Jaa Na is another form of saying goodbye in Japanese if any of you didn't know that…a lot of anime fanfiction people use that, sometimes.**


	11. Chapter 11

It has been ten years since the accident with the lightning, I am now a proud fifteen year old, who is doing great in her classes, except one…math, but don't tell Edward that, he would kill me!

Well anyways, we moved back to America. Its great coz now I don't have to speak another language to talk to other people beside my family.

Oh my family…Esme, she's the best. Her cooking has defiantly improved!! She's so nice, I love her like I would if she was my real mother.

Alice, I don't mind going shopping with her, as long as she doesn't treat me like a Barbie doll. But she's cool, and great to talk with, with my little problem, but you'll find out what that problem is in a few minutes.

Emmett, hah he is the funniest big brother a girl could ask for. He wrestle with me, even though I know he's going easy on me. With Vampire strength and what not.

Rose, well I'm not on speaking term with her yet, but at least she doesn't glare at me.

Carlisle, he very kind to me, he treats me like a daughter, and is very protective of me when it comes to other people. Like this one tome I was late getting home, and I was being followed by some guys. They were saying all these nasty things and that's when Carlisle came out of no where and knocked them out. Edward was even there, but Carlisle had to retrain Edward from killing them.

Edward…Oh where to begin! He is very protective of me, and that using an under statement. But Edward, he has taken care of me all my life, and I don't know. I get this weird feeling when ever I'm around him. I talked it over with Alice and she was trilled about my feelings. I think I may love him, and not in the brotherly way, I think in a more than anything, as in Boyfriend and girlfriend.

But why would he want me? I mean most of the girls in our school drool over him, they practically throw themselves at him. All of them are so pretty, and what am I? I'm ordinary. Nothing special about me, except I live in a house of Vampires.

If I even told Edward my feelings I know he would laugh at me, and treat me like a kid. –Sigh- I wish he could see me more than a little kid, and start seeing me as a crush at least. That's what I want most in life, him loving me in a couple way.

Wow I've been day dreaming all threw out my class. Crap I don't have any of the notes, and this is for math people! My WORST subject!! Well I better ask Skyler for the notes.

Skyler is me best friend we always hang out, just no at my house, I'm afraid for her safety. Well anyways once the bell rung, I dashed over to her desk and ask. "Sky please oh please let me borrow your math notes!!" I begged.

I took a good look at my friend's outfit today. She was wearing a tight black shirt with a skull on it, a ripped torn red plaided mini-skirt, with black leggings under neath. Her black jet hair was spiked up but her bangs still covered her right eye. Her hair isn't really short, its just spiked up in the back.

"No problem Bell's." She smiled at me. She then gave me the notes. Wow these look hard. "I had a feeling that you would space out again so I made the notes simpler to read and understand. I know math isn't your best subject." She grinned.

"Thanks Skyler you're the best!" I gave her a quick hug. "Hey I got tickets for the flyleaf concert, wanna go?" I asked as I flashed her the tickets. "I heard that Three Days Grace, and Breaking Benjamin are going to be opening for them."

"OMG how the hell did you get them?! There like impossible to get!" I bought them a few week in advance. I worked double time."

"No I know you did that, but how did you get permission to buy theses? Your parents would never let you, nor would Edward, and how are you going to sneak out?" She asked as I flashed her one of my evil smirks.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I laughed as I ran away from her, heading to the lunch room.

"Come back here Isabella Swan!!" She shouted chasing after me. (They kept her last name cause they didn't want to change it.)

Yeah They don't really like the bands that I like, but they don't know that I like them. Wait scratch that LOVE!! Them!! Well anyways, my plan is that I'm going to be sleeping over Skyler's house. Key word "Sleeping over" While I really snuck out and we headed for the concert. And anyways, if they did know I was going, than they would bring a supervisor to watch us. What its not like were going to do any drugs or drink!! They know I'm responsible!! God they cant trust me!!

Well anyways, I sat down at out normal table as Sky finally caught up to me. "Bella-huff-How could you run away from me like that!?"

"Sorry." I laughed as she took a seat. "Alright no word to anyone when they sit down alright?"

"Got it…oh no." She groaned.

"What?" I asked. This couldn't be good.

And I was right. My nemesis, Sabrina, was walking over to our table with all her clones. Dina Richens, and Anna Martin. I hate them. I don't know what I ever did to them, but they didn't like me. They have played pranks on me, got my cloths covered in mustard once. They even beat me up! I don't tell my family I just said that me and Skyler were play fighting. Thank god they believed me.

Crap that reminded me. I forgot to tell Alice to block out her mind. She unlike the others was on my side, all because I said I would be her Barbie doll for a whole two days. God one small favor can really help right?

Well anyways Sabrina and her clones finally arrived at out table. All three of them had they're blond hair tied back in a fashionable pony tail. While they wore something smilar. The three of them worse a low cut, and I mean _low _cut shirt that pratically showed there fake chests! The color of the shirts were of course pink. And not hot pink, I don't mind that shade of pink. The really light one that hurts your eyes. And matching blue jeans.

"What do you want _Sabrina…_"I hissed out her name.

"Oh I was just looking for you hot friend Edward. He's looking better than ever today, and I just wanted to see if he wanted to go to my party Saturday night." She bragged.

Yeah like he would ever go to one of your-Wait did she say Saturday night!? I screamed in my head. That's when the concert is! "I could ask him for you? And if he doesn't want to go, maybe I could persuade him." I smirked cunningly, for I had an idea.

"What are you doing!? I thought you like Edward! Why are you handing him over to the clones. They'll make him join them!" Skyler whispered to me.

"I have a plan, she said Saturday night right?" I asked hoping she would get the hint. "_Saturday…" _It seemed to click as she gave a evil smile.

"Oh could you?" She smiled. I could tell she was trying to steal Edward away from me.

"Ok look you don't like me and I don't like you." I stated out there in the open.

"No shit! What's your point. And why are you helping me."

"Coz your helping me. I will tell Edward about the party and try to persuade him." I said to her smiling.

"What do you get out of it?" She glared.

"Well there's a concert Saturday night for me an Sky, and well I couldn't go unless I took Edward there, and if he knew the bands he would let me go. So your part is perfect to distract him. How about it? Will you help me. If you do than you could spend a _whole_ night with him?" I smirked.

"Fine I'll help you." She smiled. On the inside I knew we both felt sick for helping each other out. Eww I need about fifty showers once I get home. I feel so dirty, just by knowing I helped her. But its well worth it, I could get out of the house and not get caught.

Sabrina and her clones finally left, THANK GOD!! But once she left, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper made it to the table with there props.

"Hey you two what's up?" Alice chirped at us. Wow she is always is the greatest of moods. No matter what the time is.

"Nothing much, well me and Skyler have to go the library once were done." I smiled nervously.

"I'll go with you." Edward stated.

"Oh no you don't have to Edward. We have to work on some math together, it will be really boring for you if you did come." I smiled. Great he wanted to come! What am I going to say! He wont give in. He never does!

"Nah I wont be." He said as he threw out his tray. He then looked down and saw that we were both done. Great! "Well aren't you two coming?" He asked as he began to head to the library of quietness.

Truth be told, I really didn't want to go to the library, we were planning on skipping so we could go to the mall to go shopping for things for the concert. Alice was going to help us too, she would be the get away car. But alas our plan…wait a minute I had another brilliant idea!

I looked ahead and to see Edward waiting for us by the library door, I then glanced at the lunch room, to see Alice with a smirk on her face, she must have seen the plan. Now to tell Sky.

Once in the library, I passed a note that looked like math notes to Sky. Edward who was listening to his Ipod didn't pay any attention. The note read this;

_Sky I have an idea on how to get out of here. Alice is waiting with the get away car. Alright here's what were gonna do. __I'm gonna play "sick' As you say. "Edward I'll take her to the __Nurses office, don't worry, I'll take care of her." Then we make a __Run for it and head to Alice's car. Then we go shopping._

I looked at her and she gave me a curt nod signaling that she understood the plan. I smirked, but hopefully Edward didn't read her mind, oh god I hope not!

Well here goes nothing. "Ouch." I said as I slid off my chair holding my stomach. Edward immediately rushed to my side.

"Bella are you alright!" I could hear the panic in his voice. He always got like this whenever I was sick or something. Oh man I hated lying to him, but its for a good cause.

"No m-my stomach hurts…" I mumbled. God I was getting good at acting.

"Here Bell's let me take you to the nurse." Sky said. Perfect.

"Don't worry about it Skyler." Edward said, I knew he would back down.

"No Edward let me, I think I know what the problem is." Go Skyler!!

"Fine then enlighten me?" He smirked. Oh crap he knew she didn't have a reason. Were so freaking busted!!

"It's a girl problem and I don't think you want to know about it." I saw Sky smirk. Oh dang she was good. I looked at Edward who if he had blood in his veins, all of the blood would have drained out of his face.

"Alright, just tell me what's going on." He looked disgusted. Hah all boys weakness. Periods!! Mwuhahahah!!

"Will do." She said as she grabbed my arm and rushed out of the room. "That went by smoothly."

"Were not out of the woods just yet, now we have to Alice before Edward realizes it was a fake."

"How would he know!? We were so believable!"

"Trust me he will!" I shook my head as we ran to Alice's car.

Hours later…

We already dropped Sky off at her house. We had about five minutes to get to out house before Edward got home, good thing ours house is right next to Sky's house. We got it and rushed to my room where we made it look like I've been laying there for a while. We had everything looking like I was home from school, Alice even called the school saying she was brining me home, and she would stay with me since no one was home.

We both heard the front door open and then my doom slammed open, seeing a very worried Edward in the doorway. "Bella." He said, as he ran over to my bed side.

Oh I forgot to mention, today is Friday, and yeah the concert was tomorrow. "Hey Eddie." I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He said in an awkward voice.

"A lot better thank you. Oh and I have a favor to ask of you." I said as Alice looked at me with a giant smile. I guess our plan is working. Well anyways…

"And what is this favor?" He questioned.

"I don't like that tone mister." I smirked, as he laughed.

"Alright what is it Bella?"

"Well you remember Sabrina Fortner, right?"

"Of course she's one of your friends." If only you knew Edward if only you knew.

"Yeah, well she is having this big giant party, and she wanted you to come, as the guest of honor. She asked me to ask you."

"Oh and are you going?" Pfft when hell freezes over. But I wouldn't tell him that now would I?

"No."

"Than I might not go, why aren't you going anyways?"

"Oh Sky wanted to have a sleep over than night, and we planed this sleep over a week ago. I really wanted to go, but the sleep over was already planned. Please go Edward, she really wanted you too. And she would be heart broken if you didn't go. Please I couldn't stand seeing her like that I mean she is my friend." Haha I would LOVE to see her cry, but no I needed to play my part. "Pwease Eddie bear." I said in my cutest voice while I gave him the puppy eyes. My secret and ultimate weapon, against my vampire prison warden.

"Fine…I'll go, but only because you asked nicely." Hah my plan worked. Now all I have to do is wait…Tomorrow will be the best day ever!!

**Yeah Bella is very OCC sorry, well I will update as soon as I can. Oh and I now know what to do for the twist and it will happen very shortly!! OOOOoooo Well any who, I will update ASAP. Bibi!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I will WILL UPDATE EVER FASTER IF YOU DO!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the big day! Oh Yeah!! I couldn't wait, so as soon as I woke up which was like at twelve in the afternoon. Yeah I went to bed late planning everything out so nothing would go wrong. Nothing.

Well anyways I went down fro breakfast. Esme had to work, so I had to grab a bowl of cereal but who cares. Well anyways, almost everyone was out. Alice and Jasper went to New York city for some shopping. Oh did I tell you where we live, well we live in a little town called Glennville. Its not very populated and there are a lot of farms, we are housed in one of them. Yeah but we still near live the mall, which is a few miles away.

Rosalie and Emmett were spending there anniversary in Las Vegas. Can you believe they've been married for ninety years (Work with me here I don't know how long they've been married.)

Once down there I saw Edward waiting for me with breakfast already made for me. "Oh thanks Edward. You didn't have to." I said as I sat down and began to eat.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to." He smiled.

"So what are your plans for the day, till the pasty?" I asked after I swallowed some of my egg.

"Hmm hang out with you, watch a movie." He smiled. Crap, he wanted to hang out with me! Damn what to say, I guess I could for a while.

"Alright sound like fun to me." I smirked.

"Ok what movie do you want to watch?" He asked as he began to clean the dishes.

"Hmm how about silent hill?" I asked as I seriously thought over what movie.

"One or two?"

"One, I haven't seen it in a long time, I forgot almost everything." I smiled crookedly.

"Sure, want popcorn?"

"Edward, don't you think I've had enough to eat?! Ok yeah your just trying to make me fat!" I glared at him. Grr I was already starting to gain wait. Damn he's been stuffing me with to much food.

"Hah sorry." He faked laugh I could totally tell. That jerk I would get my revenge. One way or another.

**Edward's POV**

It was fun, I haven't spent much time with Bella in a while. I really missed hanging out with her. She's always either doing homework, working on projects, hanging out with Skyler, or sleeping. But finally we can hang out till she has to go her sleepover, and I have to go to the party.

Oh god the party, I don't really like Sabrina, but if she asked Bella to ask me than I will go. Bella seem like she didn't really want to go. Hmm oh well.

But I have the weird feeling that I cant shake off. Something's gonna happen tonight, something very bad…

**Bella's POV**

Haha only a few more hours till the concert!! Oh man I cant wait! But spending time with Edward is actually a lot of fun. We haven't really done anything together in a while, with school and hanging with Skyler and all.

Oh crap school! I forgot to work on my math homework, and tomorrow I will most likely be asleep…I better work on it now before I leave. So I turned to Edward who smiled at me. Its really hard to tell him things that will most likely upset him or disappoint him when he smiles like that.

"Umm Edward?" I mumbled, thank god for vampire hearing, or the Cullen's would never be able to know what I'm saying.

"Yeah?" He answered, as he turned his golden eyes towards me.

"Well um I have homework to do, and I probably should, coz Sky and me will probably be up all night, and sleep all Sunday, so I should do it now." I mumbled. But then I thought as I took another look at his eyes. I was wrong they weren't-"And you should hunt, your eyes are dark!" Hah cant back out now!!

"Yeah your right, well Sunday if your awake than we'll hang out, sound fair?" He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. God I felt bad, I hated seeing him like that. I never really want to be part from him, but I already told Sky and those Bands never come in New York.

"Sound good, and if I'm not awake than wake me up and we'll spend the whole day together! I miss hanging with you." I gave him one of my "promise smiles" That means I will keep the promise being made.

"Great well I better go, so I can make it back in time to get ready." He smiled as he stood up.

"Yeah." I agreed as I too stood up. Oh yeah I forgot how much taller Edward was than me. He towers over me like a skyscraper! He then leaned in, as my heart began to race. That's when I got major déjà vu moment.

"_No." he commanded me, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands again._

_I couldn't breathe._

_He hesitated--- not in the normal way, the human way. _

_Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself._

_Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to makes sure he was still in control of his need._

_And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine._

_What neither of us was prepared for was my response._

_Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent. _

(This is not my flashback it is Stephanie Myers, and its from twilight so yeah you probably knew that…)

That was weird. It never happened…and we were in a forest of some sort. But Edward didn't kiss me, he kissed my forehead, and ran out of the house,

I don't know why that popped into my head. It felt like it happened before and not just a figment of my imagination. I could feel the emotions the touch everything as if it actually happened.

Oh god how I wish it was real. I always dreamt of Edward kissing me, of being more than friends. But that dream will never become a reality.

Not as long as I have math homework that hasn't even been started yet. I spent too much time day dreaming. And the faster I finish this homework the quicker I can go to the concert. So I put my ipod headphones in, and hit flyleaf play list, the song Breath Today began to play. One of my favorite songs, I hope they play it at the concert.

So after an hour of trying to understand the math that was assigned, I just gave up and went down stairs to grab a snack.

Once down stairs I saw Edward at his keyboard playing my lullaby. I loved that song so much. So I walked over to him and sat down next to him as I placed my head on his shoulders. He smiled at me as he played. God I could listen to him play all day. He was a god when it came to music. Or just about anything.

The music then stopped, he then stood up but not before I lifted my head up. "Well I have to go to the party now." He said disappointed. I knew he wished I was going, but I have to go to t he concert of a life time.

"Yeah I should probably get ready for the con-sleepover!" I quickly corrected myself. Shit!

"Concert?" He asked as he lifted an eyebrow. "What about a concert?" He accused.

"Oh well umm…you see Sky and me while I'm over at her house, are gonna watch this concert live.: I smiled sheepishly. God when I came to lying am becoming a pro.

"Oh, alright, well I gotta get going see you Bella." He said as he began to lean in to me. The same feeling that washed threw me before flooded threw me again. He then kissed my forehead, and I felt as if I melted away.

But in the back of my mind I couldn't help but feel, that the Cullen's were hiding something from me. Something big that could change life the way I know it.

**I really wanted to end it right there and then, but this chapter is too short, and you guys deserved a longer chapter, so here you go! Oh and I was wonder if anyone would be will to be my beta…I really need one…but I also don't know how to get one…so please in your reviews say what to do, or if you could be a beta for me. Please and thank you!!**

Well I had all the things needed for the party/concert tonight. Edward offered me a ride, but I told him no, for the fact that her house wasn't that far away, and I needed the exercise.

So I made my way to her house with bag. I rang the doorbell as Skyler opened the door. She smirked at me as she handed me a mountain dew. Our favorite soda in the world. We always do this when ever we hang with each other. We would always sip our mountain dew. Also if we we're in public, drinking the very tasty soda. We would mock the guys who would look at us in envy. (for those of you who don't know, mountain dew lowers male sperm account. It does nothing to girls though. Thank the gods! Its my favorite drink in the whole wide world, along with Coca Cola.)

Well anyways, we both ran up to her room to get ready. T-minus 2 hours and counting. Concert at 21 hundred. ( 9o'clock for those who like me are to lazy to count the hours.)

We then began to get dress in our concert cloths. My was a black T with an black undershirt, that showed the little curves I had. I also had grey faded jeans, and navy blue convers on.

I looked over at Skyler, who was wearing a sleeveless purple top, and black skinny jeans, She was also wearing purple flats. I envied her, she was one of the most prettiest girls in school, wait prettiest _human _in our school. She had a great body, that she gets stairs from guys. Flawless skin. She was prefect. And she is my best friend.

"So what songs do you think they will play?" I asked as I painted her nails a deep purple to match her shirt.

"Hmm no clue but I hope for breaking Benjamin they will play…firefly, or follow me." She said afer some time of thinking it over. "You?"

"Hm well firefly is a good option, but what about Shallow bay? Or Forget it?" I said to her as I finished her right hand.

"Nah Forget it is to slow, and mellow."

"But that makes it different from their other songs. Well how about three days grace? I hope they play never to late, or animals I've become."

"Oh I agree with you totally on Never to late, I also hope they play Gone forever!"

"That's also a good song, what about Flyleaf?"

"Hm now that's a tuffy…"

" Know what you mean. I kinda hope they play Guilty, perfect, I'm so sick, sorrow, I'm sorry, Cassie, much like falling, and Breath today… Wait, and Fully alive and Something I can never have."

"Oh yeah, but that's like all of their songs…"

"Who cares there all good."

"So true…"

Hours later we were waiting in line for the biggest concert of a life time. We got a good spot in the mosh pit. I also heard a rumor going around that if someone made it to the stage than they could sing along side with Flyleaf. Oh I hoped with all my heart that either me or Skyler would be the ones.

We looked at the pamphlet handed out and saw the list of songs for each band. The songs followed.

Breaking Benjamin;

Forget it

Shallow Bay

Follow me

Sooner or later

Three Days Grace;

Gone Forever

Never to late

Riot

I hate everything about you

And for…

Flyleaf;

Something I Can Never Have

Perfect

Breathe Today

Much like falling

Justice and Mercy

I'm so sick

Hell yeah!! They're gonna play a lot of my favorite songs!! "Damn they aren't playing firefly…" I heard Sky mumbled disappointedly.

We then heard the music begin to play…

_It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Nevermind, I'll let it happen to you  
Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose  
but my mind and all the things I wanted_

Evertime I get it I throw it away  
It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay  
by the time I lose it I'm not afraid  
of looking at you truly fake it

How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're the part of me that I don't wanna see

Forget it

There's a place I see you follow me  
Just a taste of all that might come to be  
I'm alone but only breath you can breath  
to question every answer coming

Just send away  
Please me let me stay  
Coming your way

Forget it

It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Out of mind, I love it, easy to please  
Nevermind, forget it, just memories  
All the pain inside a spiral notebook

Just send away  
Please let me stay  
Coming your way  
I can live forever here

Forget it

How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're a part of me that I don't wanna see

I can live forever here

Yeah that is one of there nicer songs, I really like it coz its so soft. Well not really but it's still a really good song. Ah Forget it…it's a great title for a great song.

After three other songs, Three Gays grace begins to play. The song goes like this…

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuckin' fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever

And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever

Another good song. This one was called Gone Forever. (It went good with the title of this fanfiction. XD sorry for all the lyrics to the songs, but it will be all leading up to a very special song that Bella will get a chance to sing in front of a live audience and even a part where her vampire protector will be watching…..)

The final band had finally came up…but just as they were finishing there third song I was thrown up on stage. Haha thank god for me being light, and for Sky picking these spots.

Lacey Mosley stared at me with her brown eyes, and she asked. Alright what's your name?" She screamed into the microphone.

"Bella Swan." I answered feeling the adrenaline flowing threw my veins.

"Alright Bella are you ready to sing your lungs out?"

"Hell ya!!" I screamed.

"Great well I hope you know this song." She said as the others members began to play a song that I knew very well. "I'll let you start out." She smirked, as I heard Skyler scream.

(_Bella/__**Lace**__y_ _**both**_)

_I still recall the taste of your tears  
Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ear  
My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore  
Scraping through my head 'til I don't want to sleep anymore__**You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have  
**__**Come on tell me  
You'll make this all go away  
You'll make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And I'm starting to scare myself  
You'll make this all go away  
You'll make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have**_

You always were the one to show me how  
Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now  
This thing is slowly taking me apart  
Grey would be the color if I had a heart

In this place it seems like such a shame  
Though it all looks different now  
I know it's still the same  
And everywhere I look you're all I see  
Just a fading reminder of who I use to be

Come on tell me  
You'll make this all go away  
You'll make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And I'm starting to scare myself  
You'll make this all go away  
You'll make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have  
I just want something I can never have

I felt great as soon as we got out of the concert area. People were congratulating me and smiling at me.

**Edward's POV**

I heard Bella's voice somewhere. I looked around and realized that she wasn't in the house, but she was on TV. Singing in front of a crowed, and at a concert, that she didn't ask to go to. I felt anger flow threw me as I stormed out of the house, towards my Volvo, and speeded towards the concert hall.

**Someone's POV**

I saw Bella, Edward's little human pet, the very same girl I turned into an infant fifteen years ago. My has she grown. I wonder maybe I should pay a little visit to her, and show off my new mate, who wants her revenge as well.

"Oh Victoria!" I called to my mate who was taking a shower. "I found Bella." I hissed gleefully.

**This is where I will end it. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've had a lot to do, and plus I'm working on a little animation so yeah…Please review!! Sorry for the many songs played in this chapter.**

**Thanks to these people who reviewed!**

**MickeyandMinnie, Miname mira Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Kairigurl08, and i'm dazzled. **

**And the polls are still open for the alternate Lost Forever. Just so you know the choices are Fox, cat(new), dog, Rabbit, and a bird(new) Yeah I got rid of the mouse and deer, so just review in your answers please!**


	13. Chapter 13

We were walking out of the concert hall when I saw a silver Volvo parked right in front of us. Crap I knew that car anywhere! Edward's here oh shit I'm screwed!

"Oh shit Bella Edward!" Sky shouted over to me. "How the hell would he know you're here?"

If I find out someone ratted me out, I will ring there neck! Wait maybe it was another silver Volvo, not Edward's I mean a couple people could own the same car cant they? Oh who am I fooling! I'm dead, I'm so beyond dead!!

It looked as if she was about to say something, but stopped because we both saw someone emerge from the car. He was tall, had reddish-gold hair, golden eyes and a nice build. EDWARD!! No I was right!! Why? Why am I always right?

"Bella he doesn't look to happy…" Sky trailed off. "I think we should make a break for it."

"No you go, I will take whatever he can give me" I didn't believe my own voice, just coz the fact I was shaking.

"You sure?"

"Positive." No way in hell am I sure!

"If he kicks you out you can move in with me." Gee thanks Sky…

"Go now before he reaches us, I don't want to you going down with me."

She placed a hand on my shoulder in support. "Thanks Bella you're a true friend I will make it up to you somehow."

"You already have, by being my friend." I smirked right before she disappeared in the crowd of people. I turned back but was greeted by navy blue of a mans button up shirt.

"Isabella…" He said my name with anger in his voice. "I thought you were going to Sky's house for a sleepover." He asked as if he already knew the answer.

"I was on my way there, and if you don't mine, I would like to be on my way. I'm already late as it is." I spoke with my voice shaking. I was nervous as hell, what the hell am I going to do now?!

"Bella cut the crap, I know you lied to me just so you could go to the concert! And you involved poor innocent Sabrina into this, by having her invite me to her party" Poor Innocent Sabrina?!?! What the hell is he smoking?!

"Sabrina is no way innocent or poor! It was her idea to invite her to your party! It just gave me a reason to –never mind!" crap I almost gave away my plan! Ah who the hell cares I've already dug my own grave. "It gave me a reason to have you leave that night with out you knowing I was actually at Sky's house and not at the best concert ever."

Ha take that mister Mind reader Vampire hottie!

"Isabella Marie Swan! " (I think that's her middle name) "You don't know how mad I am at you!"

"Well its not my fault you don't trust me!" I shouted. I knew I was right! They don't trust me.

"Bella its not like I don't trust you-" I cut him off by saying:

"Edward you and I both know that's not true! You guys don't trust me, so stop lying to my face!!" I shouted, god I was so pissed at him right now!

"Bella I said this before and I will say it now, I trust you, its people out in the world I don't trust! You don't know the kind of dangers are out in the world."

"Well maybe its time I've faced them! Edward I'm tired of you always sheltering me! I want to be out in the world, see what its like! I don't want to be a bird trapped in a cage for the rest of my life!!" I may love him but sometimes I couldn't stand him.

"Bella lets go home, we can finish this conversation at home." He said as he grabbed my forearm. It hurt, I mean its not as strong as he could have held it, but it felt like my arm was going to snap into two.

"Own Edward! Let go!" I shouted.

"Bella can you just be quiet for once! I mean your so annoying at times."

"Urng Edward let me go now!"

"No!"

"Edward so help me god I will-"

"You will what kill me? Hah you're a pathetic, stupid little human what can you do?" He glared at me. While my eyes grew, realizing what he just said he let go of my arm and flashed me sorry eyes.

"Edward…" I said, while I held back my tears. He looked worried, I cause he could smell them, but I didn't care. "_**I**_ _HATE YOU!!" _ I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran away from him.

I didn't know where I was going I couldn't see anything threw my tears, until I bumped into something hard and cold. I looked up and saw a man with bloody red eyes, and long black locks. I gasp. Vampire!

He then spoke in a tone that set my heart on fire, he made me uneasy yet at the same time dazzled. I didn't feel the same way as I felt when Edward dazzled me. "Hello little Bella." He then bowed to me, he stood up straight and took my hand and kissed it. I could feel a blush creep on my cheeks.

"W-Who are y-you?" I stammered out. I could feel my heart pound against my ribs.

"Why my name is Demetri, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He smiled, which made my cheeks burn.

"I don't think I've met you before?" Who was he, and how did he know me?

"Oh the Cullen's haven't told you yet?" Told me what my mind thought. What the hell was this guy preaching about? He then looked at me with a confused expression. "Bella what is the matter? Why is such a beautiful lady such as yourself crying?"

"Sniff, I don't want to talk about it…" I mumbled, no way was I going to tell this guy my problems.

"Was it Edward? God he is such an arrogant jerk! Oh I have to beg for your forgiveness for using such language around you." He bowed to once more. Wow this guy is gentlemen.

"You know him?"

"Of course, me and Edward go way back. I mean he was such a heartbreaker back in the day, he always used to love to break every girls heart. He normally went after girls that look you." What Edward is only doing this to me coz he wants to?

"My dear, if you come with me, I can help you get revenge for what Edward did to you, and you can show them how you are not a pathetic stupid human." He then offered his hand to me just as Edward showed up and yelled.

"No Bella don't do it! He's evil!"

I glared at him! As I took Demetri's hand. "Alright Demetri I'll join you."

"Excellent Little Bella." He smiled while he flashed me his blood tipped fangs, that dripped with flesh blood. Oh god what have I've done! I gasped in horror as I backed away from both Vampires.

"Urng Demetri!" Edward shouted as he tackled him to the ground. Good thing we were away from humans. They then engage in a battle to the death. "No Edward stop!" I didn't want the love of my life killed before my eyes. But then I felt something seek into my teeth. The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was long red hair…

**Sorry I haven't updated, my computer was broken and it took me a while to fix it. Well please review, if you do I will make the updates come faster, anyways I'm predicting that I will have one or two more chapters before this story is complete. If you want a epilog tell me now so I can plan it out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Demetri's point of view. **

What was Victoria thinking? This wasn't part of the plan! I glance at Edward's way, he looked like he was loosing control which wasn't a good thing for me. Edward is older than I am and has more experience but when he loses control than that's it for most Vampires, he won't be holding back.

I wasn't planning on turning Bella in front of Edward, for I knew it would unleash his monster with him.

Damn Victoria! She doomed us all to death!

I looked at Edward, he seemed like he was still in control but barely hanging on. I was not in his center of entertainment for his golden eyes were staring at Bella who was being held up by Victoria. Who had on a playful smirk.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Hello Edward long time no see." Victoria smiled. Oh gods this was not going to be good. "I think I finally avenged James."

"And how is that _Victoria" _Edward hissed at her. He was slowly losing control, I could just tell by the way his voice sounds. Its slowly becoming more monstrous.

"Oh by doing the one thing you didn't want to do, the one thing you were to weak to do. I changed her from human to vampire. Isn't it obvious? Or are you just that dense?" Insulting him will only make your death slower Victoria or did you forget that?

I glance over at Edward whose shaking. He looks furious. I have never seen him like this even when I changed Bella into an infant. He suddenly became rigid when he heard Bella moan in pain. Soon after he lunged towards Victoria, but she moved aside the second he did. Apparently, Victoria has gotten a lot faster since there last encounter.

I decided to just go with the plan, so I tackled Edward from behind and was trying to hold him down, while Victoria made her escape to the safe house. "Get. Off. Of. Me. Now!" His demonic voice threaten, if I was a mortal than I would have been frozen to stone with fear.

"Never!" I hissed still trying to over power him. It ended in failure when Edward threw me into a building. I just managed to see him run off into the woods after Bella and Victoria. Looks like its your turn Vicky.

**Normal POV (I don't think I'm gonna use first person ever again…)**

Victoria had gotten much faster, but still she wasn't fast enough. Edward had caught up to her and had tackled her to the ground. Bella had fallen from her grasp and tumbled away from the vampires.

Edward grabbed a hold of Victoria's throat while she started ripping at his skin. It didn't do any serious damage, but Edward in one clean move snapped her neck, tearing her head from her body.

He glared down at her body before he ran over to Bella, he looked down at her neck and knew that it was already to late to suck out the venom.

He sighed, he was going to change her on her eighteenth birthday, when they told her everything. Slowly he picked her up, as she clutched onto him.

He placed his cold forehead onto hers, she relaxed a little at the cool touch. "Don't worry Bella it will all go away soon." He hushed.

He then ran back home.

**I'm awfully sorry that this is so short…I really just want to finish this story soon, one more chapter and it should be done…I'll try and make the last chapter longer for you guys…I hope you still like the story, I know its been years since I last updated….please review!**


End file.
